vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127588-came-back-for-anniversary-rewards-feedback-on-how-to-improve
Content ---- ---- there always was 6 costume slots so I never carried costume stuff around anyway O_O come to final fantasy at some point. Inventory in Wildstar is absolutely tiny in comparison. Here with all 16 slot bags I only have like 12 slots free because I'm carrying around food, toys and 2 extra gear sets. | |} ---- Bad topic to try and generalize. Sure people who have been here a while and have all kinds of upgrades may tear through Vets, but that's no reason to alter gear or content. There's going to be tons of new people coming in, as well as people coming back who never got that far along. For the people overgeared for vets, they can join a raiding guild and raid, or wait for new dungeons, no need to go back on a promise they've made (that they'd never nerf raids and create a pug raid system). | |} ---- but that's the thing? How can this game have player retention when the only content remotely challenging that you can do is that raid that your guild is doing at the time. Then you wait a week or do stormtalon vet in 5 minutes. Why no item level sync to instance like FF:AR does, or Stormtalon EXTREME version for example, where it fits your raid gear level allowing you to repeat instances again and keep them challenging at the same time? There's ways to deal with power creep without nerfing content. Also what is happening right now is all content being nerfed for veterans. It nerfed itself by insane power creep. And if all you can do that is remotely challenging when you get the gear is raid, then why not allow people to pug raids and farm them? Because I mean it should only feel like pugging SSM when you first were doing it for your attunement. | |} ---- ---- so being locked to one instance is alright? We already copied it by having normal dungeons, then veteran dungeons. Why not have EXTREME version of the same thing on top to make the content still stay hard if you have genetic archives/ datascape gear? Or, you know, force people to sync item level to instance level if you're using the party finder. | |} ---- ---- well, you know, you don't exactly have to do the dungeons again if extremes would be introduced. Optional content :P Either way my ideas are simply asking for some way to re-do old content and keep it challenging. Kind of like being a new player again, except that now you have the knowledge of the encounters. | |} ---- ---- "Optional" recycled content that would be implemented in place of new content. I'll take new content over recycled bosses any day. Besides, if the point is to give people a challenge who outgear dungeons, then that's not really "optional" content. | |} ---- It is optional though as it is there as something to do in between raids. You don't have to do it. If you don't do it, you would just be doing what you're doing right now, that is having no other challenging content besides raids. And as this being instead of new content - with content already existing all you have to do is tweak the damage bosses and minions do and re-release it under a different name. With completely new content you have to build it from ground up, that means new models, new mechanics, new environments. Meaning that if we got tweaked content, it wouldn't really be instead of new content, the new content would have not been released at that point anyway as it takes far far longer. | |} ---- Okay, there's a logical disconnect. It's "optional" in the sense that no one would be forcing anyone to do it, but it would not be optional in the sense that if you don't do it, then you have no other challenging content. "Well you don't have to do it, but if you don't, then you're going to be bored still! Haha!" That's not really optional. And I can guarantee you there would be rewards from those "extreme" bosses that would make them feel even less optional. | |} ---- ---- but the way that it is right now, you have no other challenging content besides raids as it is. So what's better, more content with some getting recycled, or continuing to be locked to the same single instance? Because even if Wildstar explodes with profitability, it will take time for them to re-hire people to start pushing out content at a faster rate after it goes F2P, so we're looking at what? 8 months or more being able to just do that one instance at correct challenge level if nothing is changed? I don't want something more easy, that's the point! As a person without a proper raid team, but having done Genetic archives before being decently geared I can't do a single instance that isn't a breeze now. Situation is made worse by the fact that most people are GA geared or better. This is not what Wildstar was when it released and not what it advertised. Wildstar, when you overgear it, is brain-dead easy everywhere except for one instance. The only other game to have such a steep gear climb is WoW, however WoW has more content that is in no way influenced by your gear (garrisons, pet battles), meaning that there should be a way to a. sync up to old instances item level in order for it to be challenging again or b. have significantly more content that overgeared people can do at the right difficulty level, which can include recycling content as that is an easy and fast solution or c. be able to run said hard instance to your heart's content, which would mean removing locks and making it more publicly accessible, such as putting it on the party finder. You don't have to make it easier at all, because all the other content can be classed as easy now and raids would class as normal-hard if you're raid geared. EDIT: also, people left WoW over this, I guarantee people will leave Wildstar over this too. Except that it takes time to getting overgeared and the new player influx will start after F2P, meaning that at a normal pace you would have around 1 year from now until complaints start flooding in. Faster if old guilds will grab new people to carry them straight into DS (due to already attuned keys and the ability to beat GA on 10-12 people to be able to get the rest buyable gear unlocked). That it a lot of time to either introduce more non gear dependent activities, force people to downscale, recycle content, or make more content designed to do alongside raids. However saying that it's a non problem is the same as when people said that PvP is a non problem at the start. Wildstar did improve a lot, however I do foresee that reducing of viable hard content as you progress as a great problem. | |} ---- Incorrect. They've stated repeatedly that they have planned out content for a good deal into the future. Far better off putting ilvl caps on vet dungeons. | |} ---- ---- I would be completely fine with that :) | |} ---- ----